filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Max Ophüls
| lieu de naissance = Sarrebruck (Allemagne) | nationalité = Française | date de mort = | lieu de mort = Hambourg (Allemagne) | profession(s) = Réalisateur et scénariste | films notables = Lettre d'une inconnue Les Désemparés La Ronde Le Plaisir Madame de... Lola Montès | conjoint = | enfant = | site internet = | imdb = 0649097 | récompense = }} Max Ophüls, pseudonyme de Maximillian Oppenheimer, est un cinéaste français d'origine allemande, né à Sarrebruck le 6 mai 1902 et décédé à Hambourg le 25 mars 1957. Carrière Pour sa carrière théâtrale et cinématographique, il a pris le pseudonyme Ophüls pour ne pas gêner son père, fabricant de vêtements, au cas où il échouerait. Par la suite, il a supprimé le tréma sur le u quand il a travaillé en France et aux États-Unis. Les crédits de Lettre d'une inconnue (Letter from an Unknown Woman) de 1948 le citent sous la forme « Max Opuls ». Il commença sa carrière comme acteur stagiaire en 1919, mais entra dans la production théâtrale en 1924. Deux ans plus tard, il devint directeur de création du Burgtheater à Vienne. Après avoir monté 200 pièces, il se tourna vers la production de films en 1929, en devenant chef-dialoguiste sous la direction d'Anatole Litvak à Universum Film AG (en abrégé UFA) à Berlin. Il travailla dans toute l'Allemagne et dirigea son premier film en 1931 avec la comédie en court-métrage Dann schon lieber Lebertran. Prévoyant la menace de la montée du nazisme, Ophuls qui était juif, se réfugia en France en 1933 après l'incendie du Reichstag et devint citoyen français en 1938. Après la défaite de 1940, il gagna les États-Unis par la Suisse et l'Italie en 1941, mais ne trouva pas de travail à Hollywood. Heureusement, il reçut l'aide de Preston Sturges qui l'admirait depuis longtemps et il continua à réaliser un certain nombre de films remarquables. Il revint en Europe en 1950. Il mourut à Hambourg d'une cardiopathie rhumatismale et fut incinéré au cimetière du Père Lachaise à Paris. Il avait réalisé à peine plus de vingt films. Œuvres Le meilleur de ses films allemands est sans doute Liebelei (1932) ; on y trouve un certain nombre de thèmes qui ont fait sa célébrité : pureté des femmes (pureté qui ne va pas sans une certaine frivolité et, parfois, une grande naïveté), cruauté, violence des hommes et d'une façon générale, de la société qui, sous des dehors brillants, scintillants, se révèle être une machine à broyer les plus faibles, etc. Une fois en France, il réalisa entre autres Werther, très convaincante adaptation du roman de Goethe, avec Pierre Richard-Willm, et deux films avec Edwige Feuillère, Sans lendemain et De Mayerling à Sarajevo. Réfugié à Hollywood au moment de la guerre, ce n'est qu'en 1948 qu'il réalisa ce qui est son chef-d'œuvre américain : Lettre d'une inconnue (Letter from an Unknown Woman). Avant de retourner en Europe, il dirigea deux autres films : Caught, et Les Désemparés (The Reckless Moment) (1949). Revenu en France, il réalisa une série de chefs-d'oeuvre : La Ronde (1950), Le Plaisir (1952), Madame de... (1953), avec son actrice fétiche, Danielle Darrieux, et Lola Montès (1955), qui ne rencontra pas le succès et fut malheureusement « remonté » par les producteurs, malgré son opposition et celle des « jeunes turcs » de la naissante Nouvelle Vague. Dans toutes ses œuvres, on retrouve les mouvements sans heurts de la caméra qui le caractérisent, l'utilisation complexe des grues et des chariots et les travellings, qui ont influencé Stanley Kubrick ou, en France, Jacques Demy (dont le premier film, Lola, est dédié à celui qu'il considérait comme son maître). Son fils Marcel Ophüls (né en 1927) est devenu un réalisateur apprécié de films documentaires. Filmographie Réalisateur * 1931 : Dann schon lieber Lebertran, c.m. * 1932 : Le Studio amoureux (Die Verliebte Firma '') * 1932 : ''La Fiancée vendue (Die Verkaufte Braut) * 1933 : On a volé un homme * 1933 : Laughing Heirs * 1933 : Liebelei ou Une histoire d'amour * 1934 : La Dame de tout le monde (La signora di tutti) * 1934 : Scandale de Marcel L'Herbier, réalisation de quelques scènes * 1935 : Divine * 1936 : Valse brillante de Chopin * 1936 : La Comédie de l'argent (Komedie om geld) * 1936 : La Tendre Ennemie * 1936 : Ave Maria * 1937 : Yoshiwara * 1938 : Werther ou Le Roman de Werther * 1939 : Sans lendemain ou La Duchesse de Tilsitt * 1940 : L'École des femmes * 1940 : De Mayerling à Sarajevo * 1946 : Vendetta de Mel Ferrer, réalisation de quelques scènes * 1947 : L'Exilé (The Exile) * 1948 : Lettre d'une inconnue (Letter from an Unknown Woman) * 1949 : Pris au piège (Caught) * 1949 : Les Désemparés (The Reckless Moment) * 1950 : La Ronde * 1952 : Le Plaisir * 1953 : Madame de... * 1955 : Lola Montès Scénariste Note : Max Ophuls était scénariste de tous les films qu'il a réalisé. * 1957 : Montparnasse 19 de Jacques Becker Assistant Réalisateur * 1931 : Nie wieder Liebe de Anatole Litvak Notes et références de l'article * Max Ophüls (1959), Spiel im Dasein. Eine Rückblende. Mit einem Nachwort von Hilde Ophüls und einer Einführung von Friedrich Luft, sowie achtzehn Abbildungen (autobiography), Stuttgart: Henry Goverts Verlag (posthumously published) * Alan Larson Williams (1977, reprinted 1980, 1992), Max Ophüls and the Cinema of Desire: Style and Spectacle in Four Films, 1948–1955, Dissertations on Film series, New York: Arno Press (reprint). | ISBN 0405129246 * Susan M. White (1995), The Cinema of Max Ophüls: Magisterial Vision and the Figure of Woman, New York: Columbia University Press. | ISBN 0231101139 * L. Bacher (1996), Max Ophüls in the Hollywood Studios, Rutgers, New Jersey: Rutgers University Press. | ISBN 0813522919 Voir aussi Liens externes * *Senses of cinema *Locarno Film Festival *Max Ophüls Award *New York Times *Les films de Max Ophüls Catégorie:Réalisateur allemand Catégorie:Naissance en 1902 Catégorie:Décès en 1957 da:Max Ophüls de:Max Ophüls en:Max Ophüls eo:Max Ophüls es:Max Ophüls fi:Max Ophüls he:מקס אופולס it:Max Ophüls ja:マックス・オフュルス ru:Макс Офюльс tr:Max Ophüls zh:馬克思·歐弗斯